


Up All Night

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bottom Michael, Creampie, M/M, Rough Sex, dominant Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wants to fuck, but Michael is too tired to please his boyfriend. Shout out to the anon who requested some bottom!Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

It was a late night and Michael was fucking tired. As soon as work ended, both he and Gavin having to stay a bit later to record at least 5 videos all day (Geoff’s orders,) and he was dead fucking beat. He even had to fight with himself in order to not fall asleep at the wheel when he drove Gavin and him back to his apartment. Poor Gavin had to help his boyfriend, who was a little heavier than he was, up the two flights upstairs to their place and had to fish the key out of Michael’s pocket to let them in.

“Goddamnit. Why did Geoff make us record so many videos today?” Michael whined as he dropped onto his bed, sighing as the softness of his pillow was quickly lolling him to sleep. He couldn’t even be bothered to take off his pants and shoes. He just wanted to sleep.

Gavin laughed and helped in taking his boyfriend’s shoes off. “Well you know probably because I’m gonna be gone next week to that thing in LA and Jack is gone to London. So we at least have to keep the fans happy, in a sense. Michael, you could at least pulled the covers and take your jeans off. I know they aren’t the comfiest to sleep in” Gavin chided, as he began stripping himself down to his shirt and boxers.

Michael groaned in frustration before heading Gavin’s advice. He lazily stood up, hastily removing his pants and pulling the comforter and sheets down. “There, happy now?” he said, a sense of annoyance in his voice that quickly went away as he sighed contently as he burrowed into the cool mattress. 

Michael felt himself drifting off to sleep until Gavin straddled his back. He began to ask what he was doing until he felt a hard pressure poking him into the small of his back and Gavin pressing kisses onto the back of his shoulders.

“Gavin, not tonight, boi. I’m fucking exhausted” Michael warned gently. 

Gavin whined. “Please, Michael. You don’t have to do anything except raise up onto your knees” he pleaded as he nibbled his neck, grinding his erection against the older man’s covered ass.

“Gav” Michael grumbled.

“Please, love” Gavin said in that tone that he knew that Michael wouldn’t be able to refuse. The tone that said ‘please let me do this or I’ll beg all night.’

Michael sighed defeated. “Fine” he relented and got up on his knees raising his ass up in the air and pulled his underwear down his spread legs, blushing a little as he felt himself get half-hard. “Just don’t take too long.”

Gavin smiled gleefully and kissed the back of his lover’s neck. “Thanks, Michool” he beamed. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled the drawer open, quickly grabbing the bottle of lube. Setting it on the bed beside him, he quickly maneuvered his boxers off and threw them across the room, settling himself behind Michael. Uncapping the bottle he squirted some onto his fingers and worked them into Michael’s hole scissoring him a bit, the Jersey moaning softly. 

Not wasting anytime, Gavin squeezed more of the lube into his palm and let out a low groan as he slicked up his dick. Positioning himself, he slowly entered Michael, the two moaning as he made his way inside the tight entrance. “Bloody hell, Michael” Gavin breathed out as he bottomed out. “Just get on with it, Gav” Michael grunted out. 

Nodding, Gavin gripped Michael’s hips and immediately went at a hard pace. Michael moaned and held onto his pillow as Gavin fucked him. “Harder, Gavin” he gasped out as he rocked back into the thrusts. Growling, Gavin clawed his fleshy hips and pounded into him harshly, their skins slapping loudly against each other. He looked down, watching at his thrusts were making ripples against his cheeks.

“Michael, you’re so tight” Gavin panted out. He leaned over Michael’s back and bit into the side of his neck as he went impossibly harder, going deeper inside him. “Gavin, fuck, yes!” Michael cried out as he felt the head hit rub against his prostate. He sneakily reached under him and wrapped his hand around his rock hard cock, moaning as he pumped himself in time with the Brit’s thrusts.

Gavin chuckled as he saw his boyfriend’s arm move in an all too familiar motion. “Thought you said you were exhausted, boy? You starting to like it now?” he teased as he playfully smacked his plump ass. Michael grunted, throwing his head back in pleasure as he struck his prostate again. “Fuck you, asshole” he panted and then let out a moan when Gavin rolled his hips. “Keep going, Gavvy. Feel so good inside me.”

The lad continued his ministrations, completely delighted with the sounds his boy was making, lovingly watching his pleasure-filled face, his mouth hung open in ecstasy. Knowing that he wasn’t going to last much longer, Gavin began hitting his boyfriend’s prostate with every deep thrust he gave him, his thrusts going faster and faster. They were going at it so loudly that he was sure that they were gonna wake their neighbors. But neither of them cared, 

Michael gasped at the stimulation, his hand continuing to work himself towards his orgasm. “Fuck, Gav. Just like that, God, I’m gonna cum, fuck” he panted against his pillow, his eyes clenched as he was overcome with such bliss. Gavin panted effortlessly, sweat dripping down his forehead as he railed him furiously his balls slapping almost painfully against Michael’s red turning ass. 

But, Gavin wasn’t going to let him cum just yet. The Brit grunted as he stopped his assault altogether, smirking cheekily when Michael whined. “Gavin, what the fuck? Keep going, shithead” he complained. He tried thrusting back on his cock, but whined again as Gavin had a firm grip on him. “Gavvy” he begged.

“Tell me something, Michael” he breathed as he peppered kisses up his freckled back to the back of his neck. “Who do you belong to?” he questioned, Michael shivering as he could hear the commanding tone in his voice.

“You, asshole” Michael smirked, but winced when the Brit bit him roughly. Michael absolutely loved it when Gavin talked like this, it was that sexy, deep British accent of his that always turned him on. “Try again. Who the fuck do you belong to, boi?” That was another thing Michael loved hearing from his boyfriend: hearing him say fuck. It was only during sex when he would often hear it, but every now and then, he’d let it slip.

Weighing how much he both wanted to tease Gavin even further, but also wanting to cum, Michael sighed as his resolve crumbled. “I belong to Gavvy” he muttered, squeezing around Gavin on purpose, smirking as he got a lovely reaction out of the lad. “No, Michael. Who do you belong to? Who’s my lovely bitch?” he repeated, biting him again thrusting slowly.

“I’m your bitch, Gav” Michael moaned, rotating his hips wanting desperately for him to go back to his rough pace. “I’m yours, now please keep fucking me” he begged, his breath hitching as the Brit’s hand wrapped around his aching cock. “Tell me again, Michael. God, I love hearing you say that” Gavin grunted as he sped up his thrusts. “Fucking hell, Gavvers. I’m yours goddammit” he panted.

“You’re goddamn right you’re mine” Gavin grunted as he resumed his harsh pounding, not once slowing willing to push them both over the edge. “Oh fuck” Michael groaned, letting out high-pitched moans and clenching the bed sheets as his lover fucked the absolute shit out of him, his sweet spot being hit over and over. “God, Gavin, fuck so close” Michael breathed as Gavin stroked his dick rapidly, twisting his wrist for added pleasure.

“Come on, my lovely little boi. Cum for me” Gavin panted in his ear, biting into his neck groaning at the fact that he was close as well. A string of swears came out of Michael’s mouth before he moaned Gavin’s name out loudly as he came into the lad’s hand, some of his cum landing on the bed. Gavin wasn’t too far off with the way Michael was clenching around him. He only managed a few hard thrusts before he clawed at Michael’s hips, hissing as he came into his hot ass. He rocked a couple times before he slammed in once more.

Gavin laid over his back, both panting from exertion. Michael whimpered softly as his lover pulled out of his sore asshole, scrunching his face up at the feel of the wetness that was leaking from his entrance. “Hey, fuckface. Clean up your mess before you even think about going to sleep” he gripped feeling sleep begin to slowly pull him in, closing his eyelids. Gavin got off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom before returning with a warm wet rag, gingerly cleaning his spunk out of his boy. 

Once he deemed he was clean enough, Gavin tossed the towel to the floor before he climbed into the bed under the covers. “There, happy now, love?” he murmured as he pulled Michael into his arms, pushing his sweaty curls back and kissing his forehead. The freckled lad smiled and nuzzled into his chest. “Yes, thank you, Gavvy. Now can we go to sleep now?” he yawned, resting his hand on the Brit’s skinny waist, his thumb stroking the bare skin there. Gavin nodded and closed his eyes, too. “Night, boi” he mumbled.


End file.
